


Arôme d'Amour (Aroma of Love)

by slytherholic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, M/M, Perfume, Room of Requirement, Smell, Soulmates, TasteofSmut 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherholic/pseuds/slytherholic
Summary: Harry's in for a surprise when he's hit with a perfume that attracts only the true soulmate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 414
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Arôme d'Amour (Aroma of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Luna Making Perfumes that only attract the true soulmate"

It was a totally ordinary Saturday at Hogwarts. The type that the professors seemed far too eager to spoil with homework. There were many things Harry would rather spend his weekend doing, but given the sixty-inch potions essay he was somehow supposed to complete by Monday, he was going to have to follow Hermione’s advice and spend the day studying in the library with her and Ron.

The three of them had just set off from the common room when Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Shit, I think I left something.” He looked in his bag. “Yeah, I’ll have to pop back.”

“What did you forget?” Hermione asked. “I have some spare quills and ink.”

“The homework,” Ron answered, as he turned back. “Carry on, I’ll catch up.”

“How do you forget...nevermind,” Hermione said, shaking her head.

“See you in a minute then,” Harry called after Ron.

Harry continued on with Hermione, until they turned a corner and almost bumped right into Ginny and Luna, who seemed to have been in some deep conversation.

Harry was about to greet the two, when Luna suddenly held up what looked like a perfume bottle and sprayed both Harry and Hermione, with...something.

“What? What was that?” Harry asked, a little confused. It surely couldn’t be anything harmful, unless his friends had been possessed by some evil-doer. But still, why was she spraying them with anything?

“It’s Arôme d'Amour, a perfume,” Luna replied, smiling excitedly.

Perfume? Harry sniffed at himself. “Err, it doesn’t smell of anything,” he responded quizzically, wondering if this was some kind of strange joke.

“Well that’s because you aren’t your own soulmate, of course,” Ginny said grinning, as she draped her arm around Luna’s shoulders. “And I suppose that means Hermione, Luna, and myself also aren’t, given that we have it on too.”

“Soulmates?” Hermione said suspiciously, as she eyed the other two girls.

“Yup, it’s nifty stuff,” said Ginny. “When you wear it, it won’t smell of anything to most people, but to your true soulmate, and them alone, it will smell absolutely irresistible. Luna here concocted it herself. Absolute genius.”

Luna blushed lightly at the compliment.

“She’s hoping to do a bit of matchmaking, see,” Ginny continued. “Spray as many people at Hogwarts as possible and hopefully pair up a few soulmates along the way.”

“You could try asking people first, before randomly spraying them with an unknown substance,” Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny.

“Yeah, she was gonna do that. But I thought it seemed more fun this way,” Ginny shrugged, still grinning. “You should’ve seen your faces.”

It was at that moment that Ron finally caught up. His face was flushed and he seemed out of breath. “Hey guys—” he began to say, but then froze, staring at Hermione. “‘Mione, did you put on perfume?”

Hermione turned beet red. 

“Oh, umm, I didn’t mean anything bad,” Ron quickly added. “It’s a good smell!” Clearly he was worried he might have offended Hermione.

Harry and Ginny both burst out laughing. While Luna looked absolutely elated.

“What?” Ron looked between them all, confused. “What did I say?”

“As much as I’d love to stay, I think I’ll just leave you guys to explain it to him,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I really do need to get on with that potions essay, so I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Then he walked off. After a few moments, he couldn’t help chuckling to himself, when he heard Ron’s voice behind him cry out, “It’s what?”

He continued on toward the library; Ron and Hermione could catch up whenever they were ready. However, as he rounded a corner, he was hit with the most incredible smell. Thoughts of Luna’s unique perfume flooded his mind. Ginny had said she was trying to spray as many people as possible, right? What if there was someone else around who had also been hit with the perfume, and he was about to come face to face with his soulmate? Was this soulmate thing actually real? He had to admit, whatever it was really did smell incredible. He could hardly describe it. There were elements he recognised, treacle tart and the woody sort of smell of a broomstick handle. There was a sweet scent as well, vanilla perhaps, and some other familiar smell that he couldn’t quite place. But then there was something else beneath the other scents, flowing through them all, melding them all into one, something deeper, more intense, that he didn’t recognise at all.

Harry looked around for the source. It seemed there was only one other person in the corridor, standing right in front of him, just a few metres away. But it couldn’t be. Could it? Draco Malfoy? Harry glanced around again. He was desperate to find any other potential source of the smell. Anyone or anything that hadn’t been his sworn enemy since First Year.  
Another student, or perhaps even a really nice smelling bunch of flowers? There was nothing though, unless the smell was somehow coming from the stone walls or floor, which seemed unlikely.

As he looked back at Draco again, there was a strange expression on the other boy’s face, as if he’d just seen a ghost. And Harry was hit with a sudden thought. No. Surely not? It couldn’t be.

Mustering up as much Gryffindor courage as he could, Harry took a few steps toward the other boy. He had to ask. “Umm, did Luna happen to spray you? With some kind of magical soulmate perfume?” 

Draco nodded slowly, with a seemingly horrified expression plastered across his face.

“Oh,” was all Harry managed in response, with a near-identical horrified expression. So Draco was his… No, he couldn’t even finish that thought. Maybe this was all just some kind of sick prank. Ginny had a wicked sense of humour, after all, perhaps she set all this up somehow. Maybe? What if the joke was that the perfume actually smelt good to the person you...liked the least? Ginny might find that funny. He couldn’t really see Luna being interested in a prank like that, though. And then he remembered Ron and Hermione. There was no way Hermione was the person Ron liked the least. In fact, quite the opposite. Which only left one possibility…Ron and Hermione must be in on it too.

However, despite his brain’s protests, Harry couldn’t stop himself taking another step forward, toward that intoxicating scent. He breathed it in deeply, letting the odour fill his lungs, overloading his senses. It was as if it held some power over him, almost as if he were being physically pulled toward it. And the more he breathed it, the more he felt drawn to it, wanting to wrap himself up in it, be surrounded by it, lose himself in it.

And perhaps the feeling might be mutual. Despite Draco’s tense posture, seemingly trying to hold himself back as well, he had also taken a tiny step toward Harry.

If he really wanted to, Harry figured he could probably overcome the strange effects the perfume seemed to be having on him. Just turn around and run. And yet...he didn’t.

Looking Draco up and down, Harry supposed he couldn’t deny that he was rather attractive...well, errr...for a bloke anyway. Beautiful blond hair that almost glowed when the sun hit it, distinct features, smooth soft-looking lips, just asking to be ravaged with kisses… He was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t noticed it before? In fact, upon closer inspection, Draco Malfoy was not only attractive but totally impossibly bloody goddamn fucking sexy.

No, no, no! What was he thinking? Draco Malfoy wasn’t sexy, he was detestable. And Harry was straight anyway. Totally and utterly straight...but wow how had he never noticed how piercing Draco’s eyes were, such a beautiful silver-grey that one could lose themself in for hours. Or perhaps he had noticed all this before but had just chosen to bury it deep down and pretend it didn’t exist. Until this seductive perfume had wrenched all of those thoughts and feelings back out into the open.

He could feel himself inching closer with every passing second. There was a part of him that wanted to stop, to run away, to forget about this bizarre revelation he was having. However, that impossibly intoxicating scent flooded his lungs, with every breath he took, overcoming him more and more with every passing second.

When he was only a couple of feet away from the other boy, he couldn’t resist it anymore. The temptation was too much, and he lunged forward, claiming Draco’s lips for his own.

Draco let out a squeal of protest, before giving in to his own urges and kissing back with full force. He grabbed at Harry’s robes, pushing Harry up against the wall, pressing against him harder. 

Harry slid his tongue along Draco’s lower lip. Draco opened his mouth, allowing Harry access.

Then Draco’s leg was slipping between his, and Harry was letting out a low moan as it pressed up against Harry’s rock hard member, and… wait when had he gotten hard? Not that it mattered, he told himself, bringing his hand up to card through soft blond locks. 

Suddenly a rational thought managed to push its way through the lustful fog. Fucking Draco Malfoy in the middle of a corridor would be a decidedly bad idea. But wait, was that what was happening? Was he really about to lose his virginity to his sworn enemy?

Well, whatever the case, aggressively making out in the corridor wasn’t much better. Harry had a strong feeling he should get them somewhere private before he lost all coherent thought again.

Mustering up every ounce of self-control he possessed, he managed to push Draco away. “Come with me,” Harry muttered, then grabbed the boy’s hand and began dragging him along. Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, he met no resistance from Draco, who followed along obediently all the way to the Room of Requirement. Passing students gave them some odd looks along the way. But Harry didn’t have it in him to care right now.

“We shouldn’t be disturbed n—” Harry began, as he closed the door behind them. Draco cut him off, shoving Harry up against the door and pressing their lips together once more.

“Mmhmm,” Draco hummed in response, as he parted his lips in invitation once more.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling his body flush against his own. He let out a low moan, as he felt his own hardness meet the prominent bulge in the other boy’s trousers.

And then Draco’s hands were sliding up his torso, stopping to undo the clasps of his robes and pushing the fabric off of his shoulders. Harry relaxed his arms for a moment, letting the robe drop to the floor to pool around his ankles before making swift work of Draco’s robe and tie.

After they took off their shirts, Harry began to run his hands over Draco’s chest, then around his waist, pulling Draco flush against him again. The feeling of skin against skin was incredible, soft and smooth and warm. It was perhaps almost as intoxicating as the soulmate perfume’s scent. Draco dragged him over to a bed that the room had provided. Harry lay in the middle surrounded by soft pillows with Draco on top of him. Draco’s mouth left Harry’s and began grazing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

“God, what are we doing?” Harry asked, in another moment of clarity.

“I would’ve thought that was obvious, Potter,” Draco drawled, pausing only momentarily to speak before continuing his path of kisses.

“Yes, but... we’ve always hated each other though, right?”

Draco stopped kissing and lifted himself up, looking down at Harry. “Do you really want to have this conversation right now?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow. Draco moved his hand to Harry’s clearly bulging crotch and gave it a small squeeze, emphasising his point. “Or would you rather deal with this first?” Harry couldn’t help bucking his hips up into the other boy’s touch with a slight groan.

“I guess we can talk about it later,” he replied breathlessly.

Draco smirked and continued to kiss down Harry’s chest, stopping briefly to suck Harry’s nipple, eliciting a sharp moan.

Draco’s fingers made deft work of Harry’s belt, swiftly unbuckling and unbuttoning. He slid the trousers and underwear down, allowing the hard cock beneath to spring free. He loosened his own pants as well and shirked them off, so he was only in his underwear, before returning his attention to Harry.

Draco pressed his tongue against the base of Harry’s cock and slowly slid it up the entire length. “Draco, please,” Harry whispered, pushing his hips toward the other boy, aching for more. Draco smirked at the reaction before taking the head into his mouth, letting his tongue slowly swirl around, just teasing the tip, tasting the pre-cum pooling there.

“Fuck!” Harry’s voice came out as a low growl. He almost bucked his hips up again, but Draco’s hands quickly came to rest on his hips, holding them down before he had the chance to.

Draco licked up the underside of his cock again, and the sides, making sure to let plenty of saliva coat it. He then used one of his hands to encircle the member, moving it around to coat the entire length with the slick wetness.

“Fuck, please!” Harry begged.

“You want more?” Draco responded with a smirk.

“Yes! God, yes!”

Draco took that as his cue and plunged his head down around Harry’s cock, engulfing as much of its length as would fit in his mouth without making him gag, and used his hand to encircle the rest. Slowly he began to move up and down. It felt so warm and wet. It was like nothing Harry had ever experienced before, given that his only prior experience consisted of his own hand. This was so much better, so much more intense. Harry didn’t think he’d last long if Draco kept this up.

However, every time Harry thought he might be getting close, the pace changed, or Draco paused to do something different. Keeping him close but never close enough. Occasionally, he would pause at the tip, using his hand to pull the foreskin back, so he could lick the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. Which felt amazing, he had to admit. But it just wasn’t quite enough. 

“Are you...intentionally trying to tease me?” Harry moaned.

“Perhaps.” Draco looked up at him with a sly grin. “It’s fun to watch you squirm.”

Harry made an exasperated noise and threw his head back against the pillows, as Draco bobbed his head down again once more before stopping yet again.

“Please,” Harry said, looking down Draco pleadingly.

Draco grinned again and took his own fingers into his mouth, giving them a generous coating of saliva.

“What’re you—” Harry’s question was cut off by his own moan, as Draco returned his mouth to Harry’s cock, slowly taking in as much of its length as he could. And then he felt Draco’s finger pressing against his entrance, rubbing against the sensitive nerve endings there and then slowly sliding in. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant, he supposed. And then the finger curled a little, rubbing around inside until it pressed against something inside him that made Harry cry out in pleasure. “Fuck! What?”

“Mmm, you like that, then?” His eyes were shut tight, but he could hear the smirk in Draco’s voice. Smarmy bastard.

“Yes,” he hissed. “Please. Don’t stop.”

Draco continued to rub his finger against that sweet spot, eliciting a low moan from Harry. He tried to buck his hips again, but Draco’s other hand was still holding him down firmly. And then the soft warmth of Draco’s mouth was engulfing him again, as his finger continued to press and rub at his prostate.

Harry moaned over and over. That feeling as Draco rubbed against the sensitive spot inside him, he’d never tried doing something like that before, but damn it was good. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, I’m close. Draco I’m gonna—”

He felt his balls tighten, and moments later he was unloading himself down Draco’s throat, groaning out a stream of expletives. After swallowing, Draco released Harry’s cock from his mouth and shifted back up, straddling Harry’s legs. He pulled his underpants down, unsheathing his own erection and began stroking it.

“Do you want me to?”

Harry barely finished before Draco cut him off with a shake of his head. “No. Almost there.” His voice was ragged and breathless. Moments later Draco was releasing his own come all over Harry’s crotch. “Fuck, Harry. Fuck.” Harry was almost surprised to hear his first name come from Draco’s mouth, but the word seemed to spill out so easily and somehow it just sounded...right.

Draco collapsed onto the bed beside Harry, and the two of them just lay there, catching their breaths. Harry thought about casting a cleaning charm to get rid of the mess on himself, but he wasn’t quite sure where his wand had ended up amidst the clothes strewn across the floor.

“So…” Harry began.

Draco pulled his underpants back up, then rolled to his side to face him. “So.”

“We should probably...you know...talk about this or something?”

“Eloquent as ever, Potter,” Draco drawled.

Harry shot a glare at him. “You know, given that I’ve had my cock in your mouth, I think we should probably be on first name terms.”

“Fine, whatever...Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help but give a small smirk at the pink tinge Draco’s cheeks took as the word left his mouth. He decided not to bring up Draco’s previous use of his first name when he’d climaxed. He couldn’t help wondering though, if his name had ever passed Draco’s lips before, during certain solo activities. That was perhaps a question for another time, though. “So, I guess the question is, what are we?”

“True soulmates apparently,” Draco replied, deadpan.

“But like, us? Soulmates? That’s crazy, isn’t it? How are we soulmates?” 

“I mean…” Draco began. He blushed and hung his head sheepishly. “It’s not necessarily...that surprising?”

Not that surprising? How could it be not that surprising? Harry gaped. “Wait! Wait, do you like me?”

Draco gave him a withering look. “I just gave you a blow job, and you’re surprised that I like you? What? Do you not, then?” The last part seemed rather pointed, there might have even been a flash of hurt across his face.

“I—I mean. I just..” Harry found himself blushing now. “I never… really thought about you like that, I guess. I mean we’ve just always been enemies, so it didn’t exactly cross my mind. I didn’t really expect you would’ve either. But like, now, thinking about it, I guess...I think I do...like you.”

Draco rolled back onto his back, resting his arm over his eyes. “Merlin, you’re hopeless.”

“Hey!”

“Look, whatever. We don’t need to rush anything alright. We can take things slowly, you know. Figure this all out.”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry replied, sitting up and looking around the room. He probably should locate his wand and get himself cleaned up. Then he turned back to look at Draco. “But, if we’re taking things slowly...we can still make out and stuff right?”

Draco snorted. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
